Who's In That Titan?
by PandoraPastelle
Summary: The Behemoth has made an unfixable hole in Wall Maria and titans are making the most of it. Eren is on the road to giving up, but there is one titan he is willing to go down with if it's the last thing he does, but will this lead to the discovery of where the walls really came from?


There was a clatter of metal against stone. Eren's fingers curled into fists until his bite marked knuckles turned white. A tight grimace pulled onto his face, and his vision blurred as tears welled in his eyes. He let out a tiny sob and fell to his knees. The whole world felt like it was spinning, collapsing, caving in around him. The ground was trembling as titans staggered in through the walls.

Minutes earlier, the Behemoth had broken the wall. This time, there was no hole kicked in just big enough for the smaller titans to get in. The Behemoth had taken a few lengthy steps backwards before throwing itself forward and smashing its leg into the wall. Eren didn't believe how agile something so huge was. He remembered Hanji saying that the titans were awfully light. But this was different, the Behemoth had learnt. It was impossible to ignore the style of movement it had taken on. Annie had taught the Behemoth.

Aberrants were beginning to streak through the huge gap in through Wall Maria. The Behemoth had already disappeared before the dispatch team had made it far enough. Even now, Eren doubted any of them had survived with the number of titans entering the city owning a hunger for death.

A shadow fell over him, and with a final gruesome sob, Eren looked over his shoulder. A tall, ugly, 15 meter class loomed behind him, only a wide building separating the two. It beamed at him, eyes gleaming in the sunlight. A feeling of nausea had settled deep inside of Eren's stomach as it lumbered around towards him, mouth wide open.

His sword had clattered off the roof and to the ground below. He'd released his belt and let it slump behind him. He was out of gas, his equipment was useless. For once in his life, Eren Jaeger had given up.

Screams rose around him, people were dying. People had always been dying. His mother was dead. His father was gone. Mikasa had gone to fight the titans with the others before they realized how many were coming through. Thousands had been waiting to come in. For all he knew, she was dead too.

The 15 meter titan gripped the edge of the house he was kneeling on, leaning forward, its tongue hanging out lazily with drool streaming off the end. Eren squinted up at it, shaking uncontrollably as it leaned over him, about to smash its face down and devour him. What was he doing sitting here? Eren Jaeger, in a sweaty, bloodied lump on the roof of a building so far away from his friends. Friends that could be dead.

Eren Jaeger, the boy who could turn into a titan itself and fight the enemy. The last hope of man kind, someone who willingly threw himself off Wall Maria to try and kill the infamous Behemoth. Eren Jaeger, about to be eaten by a pitful 15 meter class.

"Come and get me!" He roared, throwing himself to his feet and running off, letting out a half scared, half angry scream as the titan threw its arm out and slid it along the peak of the roof, shattering the scaffolding and sending slabs and splinters of wood flying up in the dust.

A hand grabbed Eren's leg tightly and he let out a distressed grunt, feeling it tighten and pull. There was a blood curdling noise of flesh being torn apart, and blood went showering into the air. But it wasn't Eren's leg. The grip on his limb loosened and the titan went buckling forward, gushes of blood spurting from a perfectly carved wedge taken out of its neck.

There was a spluttering of gas and a shape went flying through the air before landing neatly beside him. In all his rough edged glory, Captain Levi glared at him as he slid out of the titans fingers.

"Captain!" Eren said up to him, eyes glittering with gratefulness, "Thank you!"

"Why did I do that?" Levi snapped harshly. "Why did I do that when you can turn your dirty pig behind into a titan and grow your leg back?"

Eren stared at him in shock, panting and looking down, going pink in the face. "Sorry, Captain! I couldn't... not now..."

The Captain replied with nothing but an irritated grunt. He sheathed his blades and kicked Eren sharply in the ribs. The younger fell forward on his face, yelling with annoyance.

"What was that for?" He snarled, pushing himself up on bloodied, bruised hands.

Levi stared at him with eyes narrow as paper. "Pick yourself up and put on your gear," he ordered.

_I'm out of gas._ Eren thought, gut tightening. Levi wanted him to put on his gear and follow him, but he couldn't. Another hard kick met his shoulder and he went sliding down a few lengths, dangerously close to the edge.

"We don't have time, Eren!" Captain said, his voice getting taut and angered. "Look over there, Jaeger," he threw his arm out and pointed outwards, "Titans are going to eat us! He's going to eat you Eren. He isn't going to slow down like the last one. He's an aberrant. Look at his friend, Eren."

The blood was pumping hot in Eren's veins. He disliked how much Levi was using his name directly. He closed his eyes and choked back a sob, but Levi's boot collided with his jaw and blood went spurting out of his mouth. He coughed and fell backwards, eyes wide open. Levi was glaring at him with the coldest look he could ever expect. For some reason, Levi being angry with him made him feel sick. _Look at his friend._

Eren lifted his head, chin throbbing. Levi was right, an aberrant was running at them through the buildings, clumsily smashing into walls and stumbling as it went, eyes locked dead on the two standing stationary on the rooftop. Behind it, another titan followed slower. An ordinary titan, bound to not reach them before its faster companion did. Why did Levi want him to look at this pale haired titan with its dark, steely eyes and pale mop of hair, a grin so gruesome... so unforgettable...

"That titan killed my mother." Eren breathed, eyes widening slowly.

Levi leaned down and whispered so close to his ear that it tickled. "What are you going to do, Jaeger?"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
